I Mean Everything To You
by Islovealivesaysglee
Summary: Quinn saw nothing in Sam but everything in Rachel


Okay so I am testing different writing styles and all that fun stuff. I think faster than I write so I'll most likely have mistakes. Nicely point them out and I'll get to them, wouldn't mind a proof reader? Oh and the song used is Everything you want by Vertical Horizon.

I don't own Glee, the characters, ect

or the music.

Anyways enjoy :)

* * *

Rachel stood in front of the choir room firmly as she pressed her lips into a thin line. Everyone gave her an irritated expression but sat quietly. She had basically annoyed Mr. Shue into allowing her to sing that day even though regional's was in a few weeks and they had no time to waste. No one had any clue why she was so determined. Quinn did. She also knew she would deserve every word of the song that Rachel had chosen to express her feelings.

_*flashback*_

"_I can't do this Rachel" Quinn panted as she separated herself from the clinging diva._

"_Please Quinn, I love you. I need you" She whispered as she tried to hold back tears._

"_I can't. My parents would leave me again and Rachel this isn't right." Quinn spoke softly trying her best to convince herself this was right. She and Rachel could never be together. She had sat in church day after day learning of the consequences of sinning or going against the bible._

_Who the hell can tell me my love isn't right. You love me but you can't even admit that to yourself. What is Sam going to give you?" she cried finally letting go of Quinn in defeat._

"_Rachel again, I can't do this. Sam and I are in love and I am happy" Quinn lied giving the girl a look she had hoped looked truthful. "What we had was just…a misunderstanding" she whispered as her heart ached._

"_Whatever Quinn, I loved you. I gave you my all and you just threw it away" Rachel half glared at the blonde with a look Quinn couldn't understand. Rachel had always been known to be forgiving even when told no but Quinn had realized what she had done to the small girl that no one else had. She had broken Rachel's heart._

"I'm ready," Rachel spoke up as she nodded to the band to begin to play. Quinn's heart sank a little at the diva's choice of song as she leaned further back into her chair smothered with shame. She knew exactly where the brunette was going.

**Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why**

Rachel sang standing still and looking at the entire glee group. Most of everyone wasn't quite sure why the diva had chosen this song but allowed the girl to continue. Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

**But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return**

Rachel slowly made her way across the room till she was directly in front of Quinn's chair. Sam looked uncomfortably from Quinn to Rachel, then back to Quinn who wore a knowing expression. She closed her eyes at the next lyrics.

**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**

Rachel sang with all her heart behind her voice. Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel had moved back the front of the room and now faced the board away from everyone. Quinn could tell the diva was trying not to cry. Rachel Berry would never give up a performance, tears or not.

**You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say**

Rachel again turned around and looked at the blonde with the same eyes from earlier.

**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**

Quinn's heart wished she would stand up and hold the girl. Tell Rachel all the thoughts that ran threw her head. Tell the small girl that she loved her. Quinn quickly turned away and faced Sam who wore an angry expression. She knew he was dumb, but he wasn't stupid. She could fix him. She couldn't fix Rachel. She looked back at Rachel.

**But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for**

Quinn fought back the growing tears and feelings that threatened to poor out. Her heart couldn't take much more as Sam growled under his breath.

**Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return**

Rachel sang angrily walking around the room and behind the other fellow glee members who now had their mouths opened in shock. Quinn and Rachel had kept their relationship a secret and now everyone could read their emotions like an open book. Quinn hated it.

**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**

Rachel again stopped in front of Quinn but this time inches apart. Sam shuffled in his seat but Finn grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

**I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know**

Rachel sang so softly that people would have to strain to here. The music instantly stopped as Rachel stood their closely to Quinn. What Quinn should have done was told Rachel that she was sorry, told Sam it was over, and kissed Rachel's familiar lips. Instead Quinn stood up and walked out of the room, her face growing bright pink as she stumbled her way to outside. The cold air brushing against her bare skin and she continued walking, ignoring the numbing of the cold and the pain in her chest. She never wanted to stop.

"Quinn" Rachel called out behind her causing the girl to stop in her tracks. The blonde turned around and looked into Rachel's brown eyes.

That was the second Quinn decided her heart was right. She would never be right to her parents. She could try and push to the top but in the end everyone there around her were fake, they followed the blonde like lost puppies that would bite her at any chance given. Rachel was different, she cared for Quinn. She fought everything for Quinn.

She stopped and turned around to face Rachel who stood there silently wrapping her arms around her. The cold wind made Quinn's legs even weaker than they were. She slowly looked up into the brunettes eyes, captivated by its loving sparkle. She could get lost in Rachel's eyes. The blonde quickly closed the distance between the two girls, Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Quinn stopped her.

"You mean everything to me" she whispered as she reached down and captured the brunette's lips.

Rachel looked up at her after they separated, her eyes filling with fresh tears as she cupped the taller girl's face.

"Now I know," she smiled returning the warm kiss.


End file.
